


Nejsem gay

by Aileeah



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Denial, First Time, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Slash, Virgin Sherlock Holmes
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: John Watson není gay. Vážně. Po tisící prvý, jestli to vážně ještě někoho zajímá, ON NENÍ GAY!





	Nejsem gay

„… a jakkoliv jsem tvým zájmem polichocen, tak bys měl vědět, že se považuju za ženatého se svou prací a…“

„Ne! Ne, to rozhodně ne, nenavrhoval jsem…“ kroutí hlavou John, div si ji neukroutí. „Já nejsem gay!“ pronese se vší rozhodností, aby si ten namyšlený magor nemyslel kdovíco. Jak ho taková blbost mohla vůbec napadnout? „Nejsem gay,“ zopakuje pro jistotu.

Sherlock na to neřekne vůbec nic, jen ho upřeně pozoruje pronikavým pohledem.

O vteřinu později před restaurací zastaví podezřelý taxík, detektiv se vymrští ze svého sedadla a John nezůstává pozadu. K načaté konverzaci, která nečekaně uhnula tak prapodivným směrem, se k Johnově značné úlevě už nevrátí. 

*

„Nejsem gay!“ vyhrkne John o několik týdnů později, snad už po sté, namíchnutě a podrážděně. Proč mu to všichni pořád cpou? Copak je nějaká bukvice?

Vztekle vrtí hlavou, zatímco se hluboko v podvědomí, nikým nepozorována, mihne dobře schovaná vzpomínka.

_„Buzeranti zasraný!“ Vrčí otec za volantem, když míjí dva kluky držící se za ruce. „Postřílet je, úchyláky, do jednoho! Za bílýho dne! Že jim ze sebe není na blití! Ale však oni přes tu svoji řiťopišskou držku brzo dostanou, když se tu takhle producírujou, homoklády,“ usoudí nakonec - a představa spravedlivé odplaty ho trochu ho uklidní. A jak se během pár dní ukáže, nedoufal v ni nadarmo._

*

„Nejsem gay!“ rozčiluje se John na místě činu o několik dní později a vlastně už si vůbec neuvědomuje, jak dokonale vybledly vzpomínky na Tommyho, jeho nejlepšího kamaráda ze školy. Byli nerozlučná dvojka, s Tommym byla spousta legrace a měl ty nejmodřejší oči pod sluncem. Vlasy měl stejně blonďaté jako John, ale mnohem, mnohem hezčí. A voněly. Krásně voněly a John k nim tak rád čichal… Úplně stejně rád, jako koukal do těch průzračných očí. A srdce mu toho bušilo vždycky o něco divočeji...

Když se Tommy v půlce školy odstěhoval, John dlouhé měsíce každou noc zoufale plakal do polštáře.

*

„Já sakra nejsem gay!“ křičí John na Donovanovou, a aniž by o tom měl nejmenší ponětí, kdesi v koutku jeho mysli se rozezní Harryin bolestný pláč.

_Harry, tedy tehdy ještě zásadně Harriet, protože pro slušně vychovanou mladou dámu se oslovování mužským jménem ani trochu nehodí, pláče za dveřmi otcovy pracovny, ze které se ozývá vzteklý křik, vyděšené vzlyky a dopadající rány. A slova jako „hanba, ostuda a úchylák“, která zalétají až do Johnovy postele. John si přes hlavu roztřesenýma rukama přetáhne tlustou peřinu a vyleze z pod ní, až když je v domě hrobové ticho._

*

„My nejsme spolu, já nejsem gay,“ vysvětluje John na recepci hotelu a rozhodně u toho nevzpomíná na kapitána jejich školního ragbyového týmu. Na jeho široká ramena, svalnatou, vysokou postavu, a zejména jeho velkou, silnou dlaň, která mu zacpávala ústa a dusila unikající vzdechy. A už vůbec nemyslí na to, co dělala kapitánova druhá ruka. Nebo jeho vlastní ruka, když už jsme u toho. Nevzpomíná na ztemnělé šatny, studené kachličky, horkou tekutinu stříkající do dlaně, páru a hučení vody, které milosrdně pohltilo dva série výkřiků.

*

„Nejsem gay!“ odsekává mladému policistovi nedlouho potom - a v podvědomí mu u toho probleskne vzpomínka na večer, kdy se z obýváku ozývala hádka, křik a nadávky, otec hřímal a Harry zuřila. A na prásknutí dveří, s jakým Harry o půl hodiny později opustila domov. Navždycky.

***

Po tisící opakuje, že není gay, pořád dokola a dokola jako zaseknutá deska.

A rozhodně u toho nemyslí na kluka, kterého našli v bezvědomí na podlaze kasáren. Ani na to, jak dlouho pak strávil na ošetřovně. A už vůbec ne na převládající názor, že ten buzerant si o to koledoval a dobře mu tak. To ho naučí, úchyla!

*

Vší silou nemyslí na všechny ty sny a masturbační fantazie, do kterých se mu ve chvíli, kdy ztratí veškerou kontrolu, vkrádají silné ruce, svalnatá ramena a hrubé, železné sevření, z kterého nemá nejmenší šanci uniknout.

A rozhodně nemyslí na to, jak se mu pak ráno dělá špatně z pohledu do zrcadla.

*

Nemyslí na dusnou noc v Kandaháru, zářící hvězdy, zvířený prach, ryk opíjející se posádky, která přežila nečekaný útok, a teď si musí dokázat, že je naživu, na adrenalin svištící v žilách, cinkání lahví, hlahol a smích.

A zejména nemyslí na mladého tmavovlasého kapitána, na drsné polibky ukradené ve tmě pouště, na pevné sevření svalnatýma rukama, na škrábání vousů na kůži, hluboký sténající hlas, na velké ruce zatnuté ve vlasech a bloudící pod uniformou – čím dál drzeji a nakonec úplně všude, na opojné horko a vlhko ostře řezaných úst a nejintenzivnější vyvrcholení svého života vykřičené do pouštního ticha.

*

„Nejsem gay!“ zasyčí na ty pitomce, kteří by to už dávno měli vědět, a rozhodně nemyslí na Sherlockovy oči. Fascinující, živé, pronikavé, hladové po poznání a tolik, tolik proměnlivé – smrtelně nebezpečné i plné laskavosti. Na jeho nekonečně dlouhý krk a absurdně plná ústa. Na jeho elegantní, mrštné pohyby, pružnou chůzi, nádherně vyklenutý… ne. Nemyslí na ně ani trochu. Protože není gay.

*

„Po tisící prvý, jestli to ještě někoho zajímá, JÁ - NEJSEM - GAY!“ zakřičí na tu vychrtlou krávu a nejraději by ji holýma rukama sprovodil z povrchu zemského. Rozhodně nemyslí na její laciné flirtování, nahé tělo, hekání v telefonu a Sherlockův fascinovaný, okouzlený pohled.

To s jeho nenávistí nemá co dělat, nesnáší ji prostě proto, že je to podrazácká, vypočítavá, manipulativní kurva. Doslova i přeneseně. Za nic jiného. Za vůbec nic.

*

_Nejsem gay, to přece nic neznamená, nejsem na chlapy_, opakuje si znovu a znovu, když se probudí ze snu, ve kterém ho pronásledovaly Sherlockovy dlouhé, hbité prsty. Jeho úsměv a ty neuvěřitelné oči. Kilometry hebké, bledé kůže, měkkost tmavých prstýnků a tvrdost…. _Ne. Mozek prostě ve spánku generuje nesmysly. To se stává. A rozhodně to neznamená, že jsem gay._

*

_Nejsem gay, nejsem žádnej buzík! Tohle je normální. Úplně normální. Zvlášť, když si člověk už celou věčnost nezašukal a najednou se o něj někdo takhle otírá_, přesvědčuje sám sebe úpěnlivě, když rychlostí blesku vyletí ze skříně, ve které se se Sherlockem předchozí půlhodinu schovávali. Z těsné skříně. Velmi, velmi těsné skříně. Skoro tak těsné, jako jsou aktuálně jeho kalhoty.

V rozkroku mu bolestivě cuká, kalhoty hrozí prasknutím a obličej má temně rudý. Jediné štěstí, že si toho Sherlock nevšimnul, jinak by studem nejspíš okamžitě umřel. Takhle se jen chvíli vydýchá a všechno bude v pořádku. Úplně v pořádku.

***

„Tak tohle jsi přehnal! Co to do prdele vyvádíš?“ řve John a vůbec ho nezajímá, že ho nejspíš slyší půlka ulice. „Okamžitě se tam vrátíš a omluvíš se, jinak-“

„Dej mi pokoj, Johne,“ mávne rukou Sherlock, jako kdyby odháněl otravný hmyz, „a laskavě si konečně uvědom, že od mazání medu kolem huby jsi tu ty, ze mě tyhle nudný a stupidní žvásty nedostaneš. Je mi fuk, co si kdo myslí, jsem sociopat, Johne a-“

„Ani hovno!“ zařve John tak, že nadskočí nejenom Sherlock, ale nejspíš i sousedi v okruhu třiceti metrů. „S tím jdi už laskavě do prdele!“

Sherlock zírá jako omráčený, konečně zbavený slova

„Nejseš žádnej sociopat, seš normální hulvát! Arogantní hovado! A tahle ujetá diagnóza, kterou sis sám dal, je akorát výmluva, aby sis mohl pouštět tu svoji nevymáchanou hubu beztrestně na špacír! To je celý!“ ryčí John, bez sebe vzteky.

„Ne, vlastně není,“ uvědomí si vzápětí. „Taky se šikne, aby s tebou nikdo radši nechtěl mít co do činění! Seš podělanej až za ušima z toho, že by sis někoho třeba pustil k tělu, že se radši preventivně chováš jako kretén, aby to každej vzdal rovnou!“ běsní.

„Nevím, kdo ti to ještě žere, ale já rozhodně ne! V tomhle ti vidím až do žaludku, kamaráde, žádnej sociopat, ale obyčejnej srab seš! Mně jsi nepřesvědčil, ani Lestrada, ani paní Hudsonovou, ani Molly nebo Mycrofta, dokonce ani tu vlezlou štětku ne! Přesvědčil jsi o tom akorát sám sebe! Tomu říkám ironie,“ ušklíbne se, „zrovna ty, když si tak zakládáš na pravdě. Strohý pravdě bez příkras, jó, jen se nesmí týkat tebe, co, hochu? To z ní najednou tak odvázanej nejseš, že? A jak seš pyšnej na to, že vždycky poznáš lež a nikomu na ni neskočíš… A přitom si nejvíc lžeš sám – a žereš si to i s navijákem, ty nejgeniálnější mozku Británie!“

Sherlock Johnovi zesiná před očima.

Pár vteřin jen bezmocně zírá, oči poraněné a mozek zadřený tou nečekanou, a popravdě dost děsivou informací. Vypadá tak ztraceně a bezradně, že Johnův vztek okamžitě vyprchává a nastupuje pocit viny, už už by se začal omlouvat… ale Sherlock mu nedá šanci.

Sebere se pozoruhodně rychle, pohled ztvrdne a ochranné zdi bleskově vyjedou zpátky nahoru. V očích se mu pomstychtivě zablýskne a ústa se zformují do pohrdlivého šklebu.

„Ty jsi ten pravý, kdo má co kázat o falešných nálepkách a klamání sebe sama,“ odsekne jízlivě, „I když… aspoň prázdně neteoretizuješ, ale mluvíš z vlastní bohaté zkušenosti, to je fakt.“

„Co tím jako chceš říct?“ vyjede John, pocit viny zapomenut. „Já si na nic nehraju!“

„Ale jistě že ne, pane _Nejsem gay_! V žádném případně!“

John ztuhne.

„A zrovna ty mi budeš vykládat něco o postavení se realitě,“ pokračuje Sherlock jedovatě. „A přitom jestli je tady někdo srab…“

„Co tím sakra myslíš?“ vyjede John a najednou se tváří zatraceně nebezpečně.

„Co asi! Myslím to tvoje věčné ‚_Nejsem gay! Já nejsem gay!‘_ Jako kolovrátek! ‚_Rozhodně nejsem žádnej buzerant, já jsem heterák jako vyšitej a nechám si to napsat na tričko, abych to nemusel opakovat každý tři minuty, protože mi to nikdo z nějakýho důvodu nevěří!_‘“ pitvoří se Sherlock.

Tentokrát zesiná John.

„Samozřejmě, že vůbec nejsi gay! Jenom ses s nějakým chlapem minimálně dvakrát vyspal a mnohem víckrát ses s nějakým vyspat chtěl, vzrušují tě velký mužský ruce a široká ramena, a když se se mnou mačkáš v těsném prostoru, tak z toho máš erekci, ale jinak ti chlapi vůbec nic neříkají, chraň pánbůh!“

John stiskne rty do tenké odkrvené linky a ruce sevře v pěst. Chvíli to vypadá, že Sherlocka uhodí, ale nakonec si to rozmyslí.

„Ty sráči,“ zasyčí na něj jenom, „ty zkurvenej hajzle.“

A pak se situace vymkne kontrole.

Vztekle na sebe řvou, vzduchem létají urážky, absurdní nadávky i trefné postřehy, precizně servírované přesně tak, aby napáchaly co největší škody. Vykřičí na sebe všechny ty letité křivdy, otloukají si o hlavu všechno, čím se štvou a co na sobě nesnáší, a metají si do tváře všechny své slabiny a nedostatky. Rudnou a šermují rukama a blednou a prskají a zuřivě gestikulují a hulákají a třískají věcmi a hádají se a hádají, až John náhle oběma rukama dramaticky zakryje uši a z plných plic zařve: „Dost!“

„Sherlocku, stačí!“ zahuláká tak, že Sherlock nadskočí leknutím a vzápětí se zarazí.

Rozhostí se hrobové ticho.

„Panebože, kam jsme se to dostali,“ složí John hlavu zničeně do dlaní. „Takhle fakt ne, vždyť… Jsme přátelé krucinál, měli bychom si sračky vzájemně pomáhat řešit, ne si je přidělávat…“

Sherlock mlčí a rozpačitě přešlápne z nohy na nohu.

„Já… promiň, Sherlocku,“ vysouká ze sebe John nakonec, „to, co jsem řekl. O té tvé sociopatii, myslím,“ opatrně se na detektiva podívá.

„Jako že ses mýlil?“ zeptá se Sherlock a působí poněkud zmateně. „Ve skutečnosti si nemyslíš, že je to pravda?“

„No…“ hledá John nějakou diplomatickou odpověď, „o to přece vůbec nejde. Jde o to, že jsem to říkat neměl.“

„Jak nejde?“ Sherlock je čím dál zmatenější. „Jestli je to pravda, tak proč by ses za to měl omlouvat?“

„Kristepane, copak ty to vážně nechápeš?“ zavyje John zoufale. „Je fuk, jestli to je pravda, nebo není! Protože i kdyby to pravda byla, tak to ještě neznamená, že ti ji mám takhle vmést do ksichtu! To se prostě nedělá. Natož kamarádům,“ vysvětluje nejbrilantnějšímu mozku naší doby jako pětiletému dítěti. „Je to tvoje soukromá věc a slabý místo, a to by přítel hodný toho jména nikdy, nikdy neměl zneužít,“ pokračuje. „Chápeš to?“

„Nejspíš. Nejsem si jistý,“ přizná Sherlock.

„Takže chceš říct, že… že ta tvoje utkvělá představa, že nejsi gay, je tedy ten stejný případ,“ zamyslí se poctivě a John neví, jestli ho pochválit, nebo mu vrazit lepanec. „Takže jako tvůj přítel tě v ní mám nechat,“ rekapituluje právě nabyté vědomosti detektiv. „A musím s tebou vyloženě souhlasit a potvrzovat ti ji, nebo ti ji jen nesmím vyvracet?“ zeptá se pomalu a s očividnou snahou tenhle oříšek společensky přijatelného postupu rozlousknout.

„Kristova noho, tohle je marný, že já se vůbec snažím,“ zavyje John a odběhne do baru pro flašku skotské, nalije oběma štědrého panáka a skácí se do křesla u krbu. Sherlock se posadí naproti němu.

„Některý témata je lepší prostě neotvírat. Nešťourat do nich. Když rovnou víš, že se neshodnete a nechceš se hádat, nebo víš, že to tomu druhému ublíží,“ pokračuje následně v lekci slušného chování, pokročilost pro lidoopy, a mohutně upíjí ze sklenice.

„Ale copak já můžu za tu, že většina světa žije mimo realitu?“ štětí se Sherlock. „A jsem snad vědma, abych věděl, co je zrovna urazí? Vždyť je to každá prkotina a-„

John do sebe oklopí celou sklenici naráz a obratem si naleje další. Tohle bude dlouhý večer. 

*

S dlouhým večerem má sice pravdu, nicméně nakonec je podstatně zábavnější, než se dalo původně předpokládat. Oba se nejdřív zlehka namažou a následně zlískají, jak zákon káže. Tlachají o všem a o ničem, ládují se pizzou a chechtají každé pitomosti. Jejich hádka je zažehnána a rovnováha vesmíru obnovena.

Jak hladinka v krvi stoupá, zábrany padají, až to John nakonec nevydrží a vrátí se k tématu, které ho pálí celý večer.

„A to si jako proboha fakt myslíš, že jsem gay?!“ vyhrkne a rozmáchle zagestikuluje sklenicí. „Jak tě taková hovadina mohla vůbec-“

„Nemyslím,“ přeruší ho suše Sherlock.

„No proto!“ přikývne John spokojeně, „ale teda v tom případě nechápu, proč-“

„Nemyslím si, že jsi gay,“ utne ho Sherlock znovu, „netuším, co jsi. Tohle téma mě nezajímá, takže nemám ani ponětí, jak se aktuálně orientace kategorizuje, a do které kategorie podle společenských norem spadáš.“

John na něj zírá a snaží se tak složité souvětí pochopit.

„Zato ale vím, co nejsi,“ pokračuje Sherlock nevzrušeně, jako kdyby konstatoval jen prostá fakta. „A rozhodně nejsi čistě heterosexuální muž bez jakékoliv inklinace k vlastnímu pohlaví. Právě naopak.“

John se nadechuje k plamenné obraně, ale Sherlock ho nepustí ke slovu.

„Upřímně jsem měl za to, že je to z tvého životaběhu naprosto zřejmé, ale očividně ne, když se to snažíš tak vehementně popírat, přestože už s muži jisté zkušenosti máš, a navíc _velmi uspokojivé_ zkušenosti a-“

„Jenomže ty o tomhle víš úplný prdlajs!“ vyjede John dotčeně. „Nevíš, jaký to je, když… A jsi úplně vedle, já na chlapy fakt nejsem! A že jsem párkrát s nějakým něco měl, to na věci nic nemění! Kdo na škole trochu neexperimentoval, no? A v armádě… Co mají vojáci dělat, když v dohledu není jediná ženská? Kolik vojáků si ho s někým vyhoní ve sprchách nebo vykouří na hlídce pod rouškou tmy, aniž by bylo sebemíň na chlapy? Dělá jich to víc, než nedělá - a je to jenom z nouze, ne z plezíru!“

Sherlock mlčí a pozorně ho sleduje pátravým pohledem.

„A že jsem měl erekci v tý blbý skříni?“ pokračuje John a tváře mu při té vzpomínce zrudnou. „Při tom, jak dlouho jsem bez ženský, se není čemu divit. To je automatika. Prostě jen jistý moje partie reagovaly na tak… ehm… těsnou blízkost jinýho těla! To je úplně normální, když nejsi robot!“

Sherlockovi se v očích mihne záblesk pobavení a jeden koutek úst nepatrně vyjede nahoru.

„Co je na tom jako k smíchu?“ pění John dotčeně. Představ si, že to se chlapům stává. Živejm chlapům z masa a kostí, což ovšem ty nemůže vědět, protože-“

Sherlockův výraz se změní na naprosto nevyzpytatelný.

„Jistě, Johne,“ poplácá nasupeného doktora po rameni, „máš naprostou pravdu. Co já o tom můžu vědět, že. O lidských záležitostech…“ povzdychne si. „Vynikající dedukce. Drž se prosímtě léčení usoplených nosů a odřených kolen a přemýšlení nech pro příště na mně, jo?“

„No jistě, však my, obyčejní smrtelníci nesaháme vaší ctěný geniálnosti ani po kolena, je mi to jasný,“ prská John naštvaně, „tebe prostě sere, že jsem to trefil, co?“

Sherlock jenom zavrtí hlavou, trochu dotčeně, trochu smutně a dost namíchnutě.

„Nevím, co jsi kde trefil, nicméně právě teď jsi víc už minout nemohl,“ odpoví suše a do očí se mu vkrádá pomstychtivost. _Dobře, řekl si o to._

„Já že nemůžu vědět, že se to mužům stává?“ začne s jízlivým úsměvem, který jakoby ukradl přímo z Mycroftovy tváře. „Ale kdepak, milý Johne. Kdepak. Právě naopak.“

John vytřeští oči a zvědavě mu visí na rtech. _Co to sakra… ?_

„Nejenom, že to vědět můžu, ale zrovna v té skříni jsem to věděl. Dosti akutně a neodbytně věděl,“ abych tak řekl,“ vysvětluje a pobaveně se popásá na Johnově zaskočeném zmatku. _To máš za to._

„Jako že… chceš snad říct, že…“ koktá doktor a tváře mu rudnou ještě víc.

„Byla to poměrně tvrdá zkušenost, řekl bych,“ opáčí Sherlock s tváří neviňátka, jen ten zvednutý koutek v jeho patentovaném úsměvoúšklebku ho prozrazuje.

John na něj šokovaně zírá, neschopen slova. Naprázdno otvírá pusu a několikrát bezmocně rozhodí rukama, ale řeč se ne a ne vrátit.

„T-to… Chc-chceš říct… J-jakože… No-no tak vidíš!“ vyhrkne nakonec, když už ho konečně hlas zase začne poslouchat. A vzápětí mu dojde, že tím vlastně Sherlock potvrdil jeho vlastní teorii.

„Tak vidíš, že se to stává i naprostým heterosexuálům! A vůbec to neznamená, že-“

Znovu ho přeruší Sherlockovo hlasité odfrknutí.

„Co zase, do prdele, co jsem řekl tentokrát?“ vyjede nasupeně, protože ho ten arogantní, namyšlený cvok začíná pěkně štvát.

„A na toho heterosexuála jsi přišel jak?“ zvedne Sherlock pobaveně obočí.

V místnosti je náhle ticho, že by bylo slyšet spadnout špendlík.

John vyprskne skotskou do půlmetrové vzdálenosti a začne se dusit.

Koutek Sherlockových úst šplhá výš a výš a jeho oči se provokativně zablýsknou. „Nevzpomínám si, že bych o sobě něco takového někdy tvrdil.“

John kašle, nos ho pálí a do očí mu stoupají slzy.

„Ty… To… jako chceš říct… Ty jsi… To přece…“ lape dechu s rudými tvářemi, když dostane kašel z nejhoršího pod kontrolu. „Sherlocku, copak ty… kecáš, že jo, taháš mě za fusekli, protože ty… přece… nebo snad…“ zasekává se jako rozbitá loutka. „Prosímtě mi řekni-“

To už ale Sherlock vstává z křesla a sípajícímu doktorovi věnuje už jen jednu jedinou větu.

„Dobrou noc, Johne.“

John se nevzmůže ani na odpověď, a tak jen sedí a zkoprněle zírá na dveře, kterými Sherlock odešel. 

***

_„A na toho heterosexuála jsi přišel jak?“_

_Krucinálfagot, do háje s tím zmetkem arogantním! _Zakleje John v duchu, když mu myšlenky od rozdělané práce utečou zase k tomu pošahanému magorovi. Toho dne už asi po tisící a jednoduchá administrativa, kterou by už jinak měl dávno hotovou, se kvůli nim mění v epický úkol gargantuovských rozměrů. Snaží se soustředit, vážně se snaží, jenže bílé kolonky se neustále mění v Sherlockův pobavený úšklebek a místo kódů diagnóz v hlavě znovu a znovu slyší to podivné, nečekané přiznání. A nasazený brouk zdárně hlodá.

_Takže Sherlock je gay. Oukej. Je to trochu nečekané… Ale nakonec proč ne. Otázka je, co to vlastně znamená pro jejich přátelství… Bude to teď jako přátelství muže se ženou, o kterém se všeobecně tvrdí, že prostě nemůže fungovat? Nebo je to u chlapů jiné? Na druhou stranu co by nefungovalo, když fungovalo doteď, nic se přece nezměnilo. Jen to, že John VÍ_. Ví, že-

_Jenomže ví vlastně vůbec?_ Zarazí se náhle. _Sherlock totiž neřekl, že je gay. Řekl jen, že nikdy netvrdil, že je heterosexuál. Což v jeho podání může úplně stejně znamenat to, že gay je, jenom to nikdy neřekl, nebo že není, nebo může být bi, nebo nemusí být vůbec nic, nebo… Uááá!_

John frustrovaně praští do stolu. _Co když gay vážně není a řekl to jenom proto, aby mi nasadil brouka do hlavy a trochu se mnou vyjebal? A dobře se pobavil? Ani to by nebylo poprvé_. _A pak bude trvat pohoršeně na svém, že on rozhodně nelhal, jenom řekl, že nic neřekl, což je holá pravda. Jen se ptal, jak jsem na to přišel, a nemůže za to, že hned dělám ukvapené závěry … Bez fakt a důkazů a..._

_Dobře, tak důkazy. Moc jich není - jediný doložený případ Sherlockova zájmu o kohokoliv je Irene. Žena. Nikdy se nechoval tak, aby vzbudil sebemenší podezření, že je na chlapy. Nikdy neprojevil o žádného nejmenší zájem, nikdy se za žádným ani neotočil, nikdy jsem ho nepřistihnul u sledování gay porna… a vlastně jakéhokoliv jiného porna, když už jsme u toho. Buď aspoň u tohohle chápe, že soukromí má cosi do sebe, což je ovšem dost nepravděpodobné, nebo na něj prostě nekouká. Jde vlastně nekoukat na porno? Jakože vůbec? Když jste zdravý nezadaný chlap?_

_A jde mít teplého spolubydlícího a nejlepšího přítele a nemít o tom ani ponětí? Že by se to vůbec nikdy a nijak a neprojevilo… Na druhou stranu, když říkal…_

_Uááá! Dost! Vždyť je to úplně jedno_, _proč to sakra pořád řeším!_ okřikne se v duchu, taktéž dnes už asi tak po tisící. _Je to jeho věc, mně do toho nic není, mě se to vůbec nijak netýká, tak nad tím nebudu hloubat_, vyhlašuje rozhodně. Po tisící prvé.

Nehloubat vydrží přesně minutu a půl, po které se mu před očima znovu vynoří ten podivný úsměv.

„_A na toho heterosexuála jsi přišel jak_?“

A to je prosím v práci. V Sherlockově přítomnosti je to ještě mnohem těžší, zvlášť, když jeho pohledy teď k detektivovi (a jeho štíhlému, svalnatému tělo, plným rtům a dlouhému krku) zalétají čím dál častěji. A co se teď děje v jeho snech, o tom v bdělém stavu kategoricky odmítá byť jen náznakem přemýšlet.

_To jen pracuje podvědomí_, ujišťuje se stále dokola. _Je to jen zvědavost, kterou to Sherlockovo prohlášení vzbudilo, nic víc. Čistě akademická zvědavost. A tím to hasne_.

***

_Nejsem gay, nejsem gay, já nejsem gay!_ Opakuje si v hlavě jako mantru, čím dál častěji.

Když spolu běží Londýnem, pochechtávají se, z kombinace sestsakra kvalitního koktejlu chemikálií v krvi, fyzické námahy a Sherlockovy přítomnosti se cítí jako opilý a má chuť udělat něco naprosto bláznivého. 

Když ze sebe Sherlock chrlí geniální dedukce, oči mu svítí, tváře planou a zbytek světa je najednou nedůležitý, šedne, oněmí a mizí kdesi v mlze, a jediné, co pro Johna existuje, je ten bláznivý magor, který si bezezbytku nárokuje všechny jeho smysly i pozornost.

Když klábosí nad čínou a přiblblým seriálem a Sherlock je o něj opřený zády nebo má své dlouhé nohy přehozené přes jeho a voní a hřeje…

_Nejsem gay! Nejsem do prdele gay!!!_

***

_Nejsem gay_, ujišťuje sám sebe, když doběhnou na Baker Street a prudce oddechující sebou praští o zeď v předsíni, v žilách jim koluje adrenalin, jsou zadýchaní a rozesmátí a vzduch mezi nimi začíná podivně houstnout. John ztěžka polkne. _Nejsem gay_!

Sherlock ho propálí pohledem, z kterého se mu ježí chloupky na krku, a celou věčnost se vpíjí jeden druhému do očí. Napětí v místnosti je náhle hmatatelné, Johnovo srdce zběsile tluče a jejich smích se vytratil kamsi do prázdna. Sherlockův pohled vzápětí sjede na Johnova ústa, zorničky se mu rozšíří, dech zrychlí a mezi jeho vlastními, neuvěřitelně plnými rty se na vteřinu objeví jazyk, který je mimoděk olízne.

Johnovi se náhle nedostává kyslíku, roztřeseně otevře pusu, aby vyhrknul své obligátní „_Nejsem gay!“ _a celou tu šílenost ukončil - jenže z jeho podivně vyschlého krku se místo toho k jeho nekonečnému zděšení vydere zoufalé, poraženecké a k smrti vyděšené:

„Ale do hajzlu s tím už…“

A vzápětí Sherlocka oběma rukama popadne, přitáhne si ho k sobě a prudce políbí. Sherlockovy oči se rozšíří překvapením, ale nejsou v nich ani stopy po protestu, naopak. Ruce zaboří do Johnových vlasů, polibek entuziasticky oplácí a jeho rty jsou přesně tak hebké, jak si John představoval. A navíc jsou vláčné a horké a zkoumavé a doktor absolutně nemá ponětí, kdy zavřel oči a začal vydávat tolik zahanbujících zvuků. Ani Sherlock ale není pozadu a jeho sytý, hluboký hlas, který rezonuje v hrdle v podobě nekontrolovatelného sténání, Johnovi podlamuje kolena. 

Líbají se a líbají, ruce kloužou po tvářích, po krku, boří se do vlasů a John plnými doušky vdechuje Sherlockovu vůni, poprvé v životě přiznaně, a současně labužnicky proplétá prsty hebkostí tmavých kudrn a vychutnává si vláčnost těch dokonalých rtů. Všechny smysly má plné Sherlocka a je to nečekaně intenzivní, k zbláznění erotické a absurdně, nepochopitelně _správné_.

Mlhou, která postupně pohltila celé jejich okolí, náhle pronikne bouchnutí dveří od kuchyně paní Hudsonové a vzápětí i hlasité kroky. Blížící se kroky.

„Halo-ó, hoši? To jste vy?“

S leknutím se od sebe odtrhnou, zlomek vteřiny trvá, než touhou zpitomělé mozky zase naskočí, a vzápětí už utíkají po schodech do bytu, kam s úlevou vpadnou a chvatně za sebou zamknou dveře.

Sem je snad paní Hudsonová pronásledovat nebude.

Kouzlo okamžiku ale tím vyrušením zmizelo v nenávratnu a nahradila ho trapnost a podivná nejistota.

Rozpačitě se na sebe dívají, srdce jim buší až v krku a náhle ani jeden neví, kam s rukama, jestli je vůbec přípustné stát tomu druhému v osobním prostoru, a zda by vlastně měli dát vůbec nějak najevo, co spolu před chvílí dělali, nebo jestli mají raději předstírat, že se vůbec nic mimořádného nestalo. A neděje.

Jako první se překvapivě vzpamatuje Sherlock, nervózně přešlápne, ztěžka polkne a pak pomalu, jako by si stále ještě nebyl svým rozhodnutím jistý, natáhne ruku a pohladí Johna po tváři.

John se vší silou snaží vypadat úplně klidně, ale moc se mu to nedaří, nervozita houstne, dlaně se potí a pohledy se velmi nejistě, bojácně a opatrně setkají. Jeden druhému se vpíjí do očí a vidí v nich podivnou směs touhy, obav, naděje a tisícovky dalších, zmateně vířících emocí.

Sherlock vzápětí roztřeseně vydechne, zavře oči a opře se svým čelem o Johnovo.

Je to něžné, tázavé a tak zranitelně křehké, až se Johnovi tají dech a slova váznou v hrdle. Nejraději by Sherlocka pevně sevřel v náručí a už nikdy nepustil, ale současně se v něm sváří jeho celoživotní nastavení, hluboce zakořeněný strach a letité představy o sobě samém, které rozhodně nehodlají jen tak bez boje zmizet. A drží ho pevně pod krkem.

„J-já… já ale nejsem gay,“ zašeptá nakonec zlomeně a ze všeho nejvíc si přeje, aby jeho hlas nezněl tolik zoufale.

Sherlock se mu ale tentokrát nevysměje, ani netne do živého nějakou dokonale trefnou, krutou dedukcí.

„A já jsem asexuální sociopat,“ odpoví, nečekaně měkce.

John bolestně zavře oči a dlouze vydechne. Prkenně pokývá hlavou. _A je to tady. Asexuál. To dává smysl. A tím… to tedy hasne. _

_Konec. _

_Konec té trapné debatě jednou pro vždy, dost bylo téhle nesmyslné záležitosti. O co se to tady vlastně proboha snaží? Vždyť je to absurdní, nesmyslné, co ho to proboha popadlo? Vždyť…_

Pomalu se od Sherlocka odtáhne a vší silou se snaží tvářit, že se toho zase tolik neděje, že nemá zlomené srdce a do očí se mu nederou slzy, protože proč by taky měly, vždyť on není gay a Sherlock je asexuál a celé tohle bylo jenom nějaké podivné, adrenalinem vyvolané nedorozumění a…

Chce se otočit a odejít do bezpečí svého pokoje, ale Sherlock ho zničehonic vezme za ruku.

„A co je mi to platné?“ dodá třesoucím se hlasem a přitiskne si ji do klína. Velmi, velmi vzrušeného klína.

John na něj zírá beze slova, ochromeným, prázdným pohledem a snaží se pochopit, co se to tu vlastně děje. Znamená to snad, že Sherlock… že on a Sherlock…? Že by mohli…? Že není po všem? Že mají pořád šanci?

Jenže… on přece není gay. A nemůže se se Sherlockem líbat, když není gay… Natož něco víc. To nejde. To je přece nepřijatelné. Naprosto, naprosto nepřijatelné a on by nikdy…

Před valící se vlnou paniky ho na poslední chvíli zaštítí Sherlockova dlaň na tváři. Sherlockova velká, prokazatelně mužská dlaň, která se ho dotýká s bezbřehou něhou, hřeje a uklidňuje.

Několik vteřin panuje naprosté ticho, které ruší jenom přerývané oddechování. John svůj boj se sebou samým pomalu, převelice pomalu prohrává, a do jeho vědomí si pozvolna razí cestu šokující poznání. 

Touží.

Ať se brání, jak chce, dál to popírat prostě nemůže - touží po muži. Po Sherlockovi. A touží po něm tak, že se mu zadrhává dech a podlamují kolena. Touží po něm každou svojí buňkou a molekulou, touží po jeho nádherném těle i po jeho bláznivé, geniální duši, touží po jeho přítomnosti i dotecích, touží po něm jako nikdy po nikom, a touží po něm už celé roky.

A děsí ho to k smrti.

Roztřeseně se nadechne a zvedne hlavu, Sherlock tu svoji skloní a jejich ústa znovu dělí jen několik centimetrů. John se třese čím dál víc, rád by to skryl, ale jde to těžko, když mu vzápětí začínají i jektat zuby.

„Já… já… ach bože, já…“ bolestně zavře oči a proklíná se za svoji slabost, za tu ponižující paralýzu.

„Bojíš se?“ zeptá se Sherlock měkce.

John si nevěří natolik, aby odpověděl, a tak jenom beze slova přikývne.

„Já taky,“ zašeptá Sherlock.

„Já taky…“ zamumlá znovu, tentokrát už do Johnových rtů. Johnovo srdce se na pár vteřin zastaví a vzápětí se zběsile rozbuší.

Políbí se něžně, nevinně, jenom se nesměle hladí zavřenými ústy, opatrně je k sobě tisknou, jak se snaží nevyděsit ani toho druhého, ani sami sebe. Postupně se ale nevinnost vytrácí, John zajede Sherlockovi oběma rukama do vlasů, přitáhne si ho co nejtěsněji k sobě, jako by byl záchranný kruh v rozbouřeném moři, a jazykem pronikne mezi ty fascinující rty. Sherlock zlomeně zanaříká a polibek neobratně vrací, v každém jeho pohybu je patrná nezkušenost, ale strachem čím dál víc probleskuje vášeň, která se nezadržitelně dere na povrch. A jak už je Sherlockovým zvykem, učí se rychlostí blesku, a tak se brzy líbají bez zábran, hladově a vášnivé. U toho se k sobě tisknou celým tělem, ruce horečně bloudí a pokojem rezonuje čím dál silnější sténání.  
  
Po dlouhých minutách Johnovi začne být dobyté teritorium málo, a jeho ústa putují po čelisti, tváři a těch neskutečných lícních kostech k uchu a ještě dál, až se konečně, konečně dostanou na ten dlouhý, elegantní krk, který začnou velmi pečlivě prozkoumávat. Pod rty cítí neuvěřitelnou hebkost Sherlockovy kůže, jeho vůni, která mu s klínem dělá pozoruhodné věci, splašený horký tep… a pak už neodolá a do jednoho obzvlášť lákavého místa opatrně, ale nijak zvlášť jemně zaboří zuby.

Sherlock zakřičí a věci začnou nabírat spád.

Johnovy prsty se vzápětí nedočkavě dobývají do Sherlockovy košile a Sherlockovy roztřesené ruce mu na oplátku chvatně vyhrnují tričko, prsty dráždí a zkoumají, dlaně hřejí, hladí, přejíždí po břichu, svalnaté hrudi, širokých ramenou a sjíždí zase dolu a brzy už bojují se zipem džínů a sponou na pásku kalhot a horečně se snaží oboje sklepat dolů.

U lemu boxerek se John tázavě zastaví, měli by zpomalit, měl by brát větší ohledy na Sherlocka, měli by to spolu nejdřív probrat, než zajdou příliš daleko, měli by… Ale Sherlock potichu zavzdychá a přikývne a přitiskne Johnovi ruku přesně tam, kde ji teď chce mít ze všeho nejvíc, a oběma už je jasné, že není cesty zpět, že už nedokážou zastavit, ani kdyby na tom závisel jejich holý život.

S bídou zvládnou doklopýtat do ložnice, kde se svalí do postele, aniž by ze sebe spustili ruce nebo ústa, a John stále nemůže věřit, že Sherlock, ten nepřístupný genius s brilantní myslí a s dokonale tvarovaným, štíhlým, svalnatým a hebkým tělem řecké sochy stojí právě o něj, o rozbitého, kulhajícího vojáka s tělem plným jizev.

Je to naprosto nepochopitelné, ale pochyby tu teď nemají místo, ví, že Sherlock po něm touží právě tak intenzivně, jako on po něm. Jenom a jenom po Sherlockovi, ne jako po sexuálním experimentu, po opileckém přešlapu nebo nouzové náhražce ženského těla, ne jako po náhražce čehokoliv nebo kohokoliv. Jen po Sherlockovi. Jak mohl kdy být tak slepý a namlouvat si, že by to bylo jinak?

Tisknou se k sobě celým tělem, dotyk nahé kůže nerušený žádným kusem oblečení je naprosto opojný, detektiv se zdrcující přesností odhaluje jedno Johnovo citlivé místo za druhým a John mu to oplácí se zručností získanou léty zkušeností.

A pak se Sherlock trochu nečekaně osmělí, oba je nedočkavě vezme do své velké dlaně… a hladce sklouzne odshora dolů jedním vláčným pohybem. John zvrátí hlavu a zanaříká a cítí, že to nebude dlouho trvat, že bude stačit pár pohybů a…

„Počkej,“ vydechne chraplavě a trochu Sherlocka odstrčí. „Takhle ne. Chtěl bych… já bych chtěl…“ do tváří se mu nahrne krev a není schopný větu dokončit. Ani vlastně neví, jak by ji dokončit měl, takhle je to skvělé, intenzivní a skoro dokonalé, jenže… Takhle by to vlastně mohlo být s každým. S každým mužem nebo ženou, vlastně by se při troše snahy dalo předstírat, že se nic tak zvláštního neděje, nic nového pod sluncem, jenomže tohle je Sherlock a tohle je jejich poprvé a kdo ví, může to být taky naposledy, což by Johnovi zlomilo srdce, ale stát se to úplně klidně může, kdo ví, jak Sherlock zareaguje, a on nechce, aby to bylo stejné jako někde pokradmu v zatuchlých šatnách nebo v dusném tichu pouště. Chce víc. Chce…

Vyprostí se z pod Sherlocka, na pár vteřin zmizí, a když se vrátí, drží v ruce kondom a ještě jeden malý celofánový pytlíček. Znovu Sherlocka obejme, překulí ho na sebe, chvíli se zase líbají, načež ho John trochu poodstrčí a oboje mu s rozpačitým pohledem ukáže.

„Chtěl bych…“ začne znovu a modlí se, aby ho Sherlock pochopil a ušetřil vysvětlování detailů.

Sherlock ho nezklame.

„Ale já jsem nikdy…“ vysouká ze sebe stejně rozpačitě jako John.

„Já vím,“ přeruší ho John, „já taky ne. Ne… takhle. Ale teď…“ hlas se mu znovu vytratí.

Několik vteřin na sebe koukají, oba trochu zaskočení, trochu nervózní a rozhodně víc než jen trochu připitomělí touhou, a pak ta podivná chvíle pomine a zase se líbají a hladí a mazlí a vzápětí Sherlockovy prsty přejedou přes tu nejsoukromější část Johnova těla, John se prohne a zasténá, zaskočený intenzitou slastného pocitu, a prsty krouží a hladí a John tiše naříká a pak jeden z těch neuvěřitelně šikovných prstů trochu přitlačí a pak víc a ještě víc… až jeho špička opatrně pronikne dovnitř.

Johnovi se zadrhne dech v hrdle a Sherlock se zastaví, druhou rukou Johna konejšivě hladí a za chvíli pomalu pokračuje, pozvolna Johna uvolňuje a připravuje a John se zmítá ve smršti rozporuplných pocitů. Ne, že by to přímo bolelo, ale do příjemného to má taky daleko, je to zvláštní a nezvyklé a invazivní, nepříjemně to pálí a podivně tlačí. A jakkoliv se druhá ruka snaží odvést pozornost mnohem zajímavější činností, John nevnímá nic jiného než intenzivní nepohodlí.

Jenomže je to Sherlock, je tady u něj, s ním, nejen nahý, ale také obnažený, roztřesený a otevřený, všechny bariéry mezi nimi padly a John nic nechce víc, než aby padla i ta poslední, ta fyzická, která je od sebe ještě dělí.

A když ji Sherlock začne pomalu bořit, je toho najednou prostě moc. Bolestně usykává a vší silou se snaží nepanikařit, ale je zahlcený příliš mnoha protichůdnými vjemy, jejichž intenzita se stále stupňuje a stupňuje, začíná v něm bublat panika a už už chce na Sherlocka zakřičet, aby přestal, když najednou ucítí Sherlockovo tělo přitisknuté na svém.

Srdce se mu splašeně rozbuší.

Sherlock mu je tak blízko, že už blíž být nemůže.

Je hluboko v jeho těle, přerývaně oddechuje a čas jako by zamrznul. Oba jsou dokonale nehybní, vpíjejí se jeden druhému do očí s nevěřícným, omámeným výrazem a roztřeseným dechem, rozbouřené vody se uklidňují a bolest a nepříjemné pocity odplouvají.

A pak se Sherlock skloní, aby Johna políbil, a je to intenzivní a elektrizující, a když ho Sherlockova velká dlaň pohladí po tváři, vyhrknou mu do očí slzy. A poprvé v životě se za ně nestydí, protože je to Sherlock, Sherlock, který o něm ví všechno po jediném pohledu, Sherlock, kterému se právě odevzdal a není to vůbec děsivé, jak by mělo být, vlastně to není děsivé ani trochu, je to naprosto přirozené, protože je to Sherlock, kterému věří jako nikomu jinému na světě, a kterému by bez váhání svěřil vlastní život.

Roztřeseně vydechne, přikývne a Sherlock se začne pomalu pohybovat, opatrně, centimetr po centimetru, ale všechna bolest už je pryč a každý pohyb Johnovi vysílá úžasné vlny slasti podél páteře do mozku i do klína. Je to stále poněkud nezvyklé a skoro k nesnesení intimní, ale čím dál příjemnější, a když Sherlock narazí na to nejcitlivější místečko hluboko v Johnově těle, doktor zvrátí hlavu a dlouze zasténá.

Dech se mu zrychluje, zatne Sherlockovi ruce do ramen a začíná vycházet jeho pohybům vstříc. To už zanaříká i Sherlock, znovu si Johna přitáhne k dlouhému, vášnivému polibku a při tom se v něm pohybuje pomalým, precizně vykalkulovaným tempem, hladce klouže ven a zase dovnitř, do toho horkého a těsného objetí, postupně zrychluje a opatrnost i zábrany se vytrácí, svaly se začínají třást a po kůži stéká pot, oba ztěžka oddechují a sténají čím dál hlasitěji a Sherlock cítí, že už nevydrží dlouho, ale John rozhodně není tak blízko, jako on…

A pak si jeho omámený mozek vzpomene na vlastní dedukci. Johna vzrušují velké ruce, svalnatá ramena, vzrušuje ho síla. Síla muže. No tak dobře.

Opatrně z něj vyklouzne, ignoruje Johnův tázavý pohled i naříkavý protest, pevně ho chytne a otočí břichem dolu. A vzápětí ho vytáhne na všechny čtyři a zajede dovnitř jedním rázným pohybem. John ztuhne. Ztichne. Dech se mu překvapeně zadrhne v hrdle.

Sherlock ho popadne za boky a do dalšího přírazu už dá skoro všechnu svoji sílu. John vyrazí podivný, přiškrcený zvuk. Znovu do něj prudce vnikne a v Johnově výkřiku se začíná cosi lámat. Sherlock se ani v mlze vlastního vzrušení neubrání záblesku samolibosti – pevně zatne prsty do Johnových boků, hrubě si ho přitáhne k sobě a přirazí se silou, která hraničí se surovostí. A znovu. A znovu. A znovu.  
  
John několik vteřin odolává, bojuje sám se sebou a celými desetiletími bytí něžným, pozorným milencem, umírněným flegmatickým doktorem s dokonalým sebeovládáním, tím spolehlivým elementem, který má všechno pod kontrolou. Vždycky všechno pod kontrolou, absolutní, železnou, neutuchající kontrolou, které se nedokáže a vlastně ani nechce vzdát, protože se stala jeho součástí natolik, že ho i její sebemenší či sebekratší ztráta k smrti děsí. Bojuje se vším, co o sobě ví, i co si o sobě nalhává. Bojuje zuřivý, zběsilý boj… A nevyhnutelně prohrává.  
  
S dalším prudkým nárazem svého těla do Sherlockovy kostnaté pánve se hluboko v jeho mysli cosi vypne, John zaryje nehty do polštáře a zařve jako zvíře. Jako v mlze vnímá Sherlockovy silné ruce, železné sevření, tvrdý penis nořící se hluboko do něj, znovu a znovu, prudké nárazy svalů a kostí, stékající pot a Sherlockovo stenání, to všechno se misi v jednom podivném, zběsilém koktejlu.

Rozum i všechny smysly přetížením vypovídají službu, z pálícího hrdla se mu dere neartikulovaný řev, nad kterým absolutně ztratil kontrolu a ve skutečnosti ho už ani nevnímá, v hlavě má úplně prázdno a neexistuje nic, vůbec nic, jen jeho tělo a muž, který si ho bezohledně, drsně bere.  
  
Kdesi hluboko pod kůží se mu začíná rodit supernova, nemilosrdně se rozpíná a John křičí, vzlyká a namáhavě bojuje o každý trhaný nádech, její tlak sílí a sílí, začíná být nesnesitelný, už brzy ho to roztrhá na kusy, celé tělo se třese, všechny svaly zaťaté na kámen…

Sherlock znovu plnou silou narazí do epicentra slasti ukrytého hluboko v těle…

  
... a svět pod Johnovými víčky exploduje.  
  
Doktor vyrazí nelidsky skřek, prsty zatne do prostěradla, až praskají švy, křičí a křičí, jak ho devastuje jedna oslepující vlna za druhou, chrčí, zalyká se, lape po dechu, po tvářích mu stékají slzy a celé tělo se zmítá, propíná, kroutí a třese, dokud v něm zbývá jediná kapka síly. Vrcholí a vrcholí, až je konečně všechna slast spálená na popel, zuřící přílivové vlny opadnou a vyčerpané tělo bezvládně sjede do polštářů.  
  
A pak už není vůbec nic.

  
  
*

  
  
Přijde k sobě po kdovíjak dlouhé době, nemá ani ponětí, kolik času mohlo uplynout, a jakmile mozek neochotně naskočí, začne mu do tváří okamžitě stoupat horkost studu a paniky.

To se vážně udělal tak brutálně, že se tím knockoutoval? Dá se vlastně při orgasmu ztratit vědomí? Nebo jen tak docela obyčejně usnul? Jenže spánek obvykle přichází jinak, později, postupně a tohle… tohle bylo, jako kdyby ho někdo prostě vypnul.

Bolestně zasténá do polštáře. _Ježíšikriste. To bylo něco. To bylo…_ Slova se mu nedostávají. _Tohle nebyl sex, to byl mimotělní zážitek._ V duchu se poněkud hystericky rozesměje - _John Watson, kanec tří kontinentů si poprvé v životě pořádně zašukal. Ve dvaačtyřiceti. A zničil ho asexuální panic. Skvělý. Prostě skvělý. A Sherlock-_

V tu chvíli jeho zděšení poskočí o úroveň výš – _panebože, Sherlock! _  
  
Bylo to Sherlockovo poprvé, do hajzlu, mělo to být něžné a pomalé, mělo to být erotické a intimní... A taky bylo, jenže pak mu úplně přeskočilo a hodil všechnu dřinu na něj, nechal se ošukat, vyřvával u toho jak neandrtálec a nakonec odpadnul, aniž by ho sebe míň tankovalo, jestli z toho něco měl i Sherlock. Udělal se vlastně vůbec? Nebo to ani nestihnul? Kristepane.

_Jak může být až takový debil? _Má hlavu zabořenou v matraci, obličej mokrý od slin a nejspíš i slz, _no výborně, ještě to mu chybělo do sbírky_, krk rozbolavělý křikem a celé břicho i hrudník ulepené od spermatu. _Skvěle. Prostě skvěle. Nemluvě o tom, že řičel tak, že ho musela slyšet nejenom paní Hudsonová, ale taky obyvatelé dalších třech domů kolem. Panebože_.

_A co to vlastně znamená? Pro něj? Pro Sherlocka? Pro ně? Změnilo se něco? Změní? Změní se úplně všechno?_

_Jestli z toho ovšem Sherlock vůbec něco měl. A jestli mu dá šanci to ještě někdy napravit. Ideálně třeba… hned? A večer další? A zítra a pozítří a taky potom a... Kristova noho. _

_Očividně je na čase přestat všude vykládat, že není gay._ Mozek se mu na té myšlence zadrhne. _On přece není gay. Není! Jen… má fakt rád sex. S chlapem. A hlavně se Sherlockem, očividně. Se Sherlockem má ostatně rád ledacos. Vlastně… skoro… všechno._

_A do prdele. _

_Je to jen chemie a fyzická přitažlivost, nebo… něco… Víc? _Dech se mu začíná panicky zrychlovat. _Není to jen fyzické. _Natolik si lhát zase nemůže. Ale co to vlastně je, to neví. Upřímně neví. Natož jak to vidí Sherlock. _Byla to jednorázovka? Budou kamarádi s benefity, co si na vlně adrenalinu občas zasouloží a půjdou zase po svých? Budou něco víc? Existuje vůbec pro Sherlocka možnost něčeho víc, nebo ani náhodou, nebo… Uáááá!_

  
Má chuť třískat hlavou o zeď a ze všeho nejvíc si přeje, aby se otevřela zem a pohltila ho, aby už se nikdy nemusel podívat Sherlockovi do očí. Bral by ale i snipera, výbuch plynu nebo nějakého smrtelně jedovatého hmyzáka v matraci, vlastně by bral úplně cokoliv, jen aby nemusel té spoušti čelit.  
  
Osud k jeho přání ale zůstane hluchý, a tak se nakonec se zastenáním zvedne (na seznam škod v tu chvíli přidá taky zadek) a statečně překulí čelem k ležícímu Sherlockovi.  
  
Sherlock ho sjede zkoumavým pohledem. „Už nastala heterosexuální krize?“ snaží se o lehký, povznesený tón, ale nervózní oči plné obav ho prozrazují.

„To taky,“ přizná John s úplně stejně falešným nadhledem, „ale hlavně…“ Zahanbeně zaboří hlavu do dlaní. "Ježíškriste, já se tak strašně stydím. Promiň. Promiň mi to, Sherlocku, já vůbec nevím, co to do mě vjelo, takhle to vůbec být nemělo, takhle jsem to nechtěl, mělo to být úplně jiný, mělo to být o tobě, fakt nevím, kde se ve mně vzal takovej křovák, věř mi, prosím tě, že to se mi ještě nikdy nestalo a tohle vážně nejsem já a-"  
  
"Nevěřím," přeruší ho Sherlock a John sebou trhne, jako kdyby dostal facku.  
  
"Právě naopak, Johne. Myslím, že právě tohle JSI ty."  
  
Hrobové ticho a další nával horkosti do Johnových tváří.  
  
"Jen sis podle toho poprvé v životě dovolil jednat."  
  
John bolestně složí hlavu do dlaní a potichu zaúpí. _Sherlock má pravdu. Samozřejmě, že má pravdu, ten idiot má vždycky pravdu, jenomže těch pravd už je dneska nějak moc a jsou setsakra děsivé._

A vzápětí mu dojde ještě jedna další.

Přemůže svůj stud i zmatek, zvedne hlavu a nejistě se podívá Sherlockovi zpříma do očí.

„A… byl jsem sám? Kdo si podle toho poprvé v životě dovolil jednat?“

„Ne.“

Následuje několik dlouhých vteřin nervózního ticha.

A pak Johnovi konečně dojde, že Sherlock je přesně tak zmatený, otřesený, nejistý, zahanbený a vyděšený jako on sám.

„No potěš," vydechne a zalije ho podivná vlna úlevy, „a taky jsi z toho naprosto posranej hrůzou?“

Sherlock se zatváří nezvykle rozpačitě a s pohledem tak plachým a bezradným, že Johna zabolí u srdce, nepatrně přikývne.

„Tak to nás čekají zajímavé časy…“ usměje se na něj John a jemně mu vezme tvář do dlaní. A protože detektiv sebeméně neprotestuje, přitáhne si ho k sobě a pomalu a velmi důkladně ho políbí.

„… a musím říct, že se na ně celkem dost těším.“

*** 

  
„A pro přítele taky ještě jedno?“ zeptá se Johna o několik hodin později mladá servírka, která přišla sebrat prázdné půllitry přesně ve chvíli, kdy si Sherlock vyběhl ven vzít telefon.

„Pro přítele? Ne, ne, tak to není,“ opraví ji překotně John. „Já nejsem…“

S trhnutím se zarazí. Pár vteřin zírá bez pohnutí, ústa otevřená, ale němá.

„Já… já…“ opakuje zmateně a najednou nedokáže najít slova. Ta správná slova. Protože tohle… tohle ta správná slova rozhodně nejsou.

Ticho se protahuje a servírka na něj kouká čím dál zmateněji.

„Prosím?“ zeptá se nakonec netrpělivě. "Co nejste?"

John stále mlčí, ale zaraženy výraz se pomalu rozplývá a koutky úst pozvolna šplhají vzhůru.  
  
„Ale nic," odpoví konečně, s nesmírnou úlevou, jakoby z něho najednou spadla obrovská tíha, „To jsem jen tak plácnul. Promiňte.“

Další vteřina ticha.

„A ano, přineste mu taky ještě jedno.“

A s úsměvem od ucha k uchu se zase otočí směrem ke dveřím, kterými právě přichází ten nejbláznivější a negeniálnější magor v celé Británii.

**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Něco mezi? Dejte mi vědět. Na všechny dojmy už se moc těším! :o)


End file.
